Ciel De Soie
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Todavía siento su cuerpo sobre el mío! Christophe, el chico que me gusta…¿Cómo decirlo para que no suene ni sucio ni romántico sino todo lo contrario? ¿Cómo? ¡Ya sé! En lugar de definirlo, ¿Por qué mejor no contarlo? Tweek POV. LEMON OneSot.


**Todos los personajes de la serie South Park son propiedad de Trey Parker/Matt Stone.**

**Ciel De Soie**

**Tweek POV**

-Tweek! Llevas casi una hora en el baño, hijo. ¡¿Qué tanto haces ahí adentro?

Ahí está otra vez el exagerado, ingenuo e inconsciente de mi padre, apresurándome porque tiene que bañarse antes de irse a pretender que trabaja mientras navega por sitios de pornografía barata en Internet. ¡Cómo da lata, de veras! En primera, apenas han pasado veinticinco minutos con catorce segundos desde que cerré la puerta. En segunda… ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué más podría estar haciendo sino jalándomela? ¿Que los padres nunca se la chaquetearon? ¿Que se les olvida al tener hijos? Y en tercera, para masturbarse es necesario tiempo, ¡mucho tiempo! Si nada más llegas a lo que vas y en un dos por tres escurres las paredes…

¡Hacerse una paja es como hacerse el amor a uno mismo! Debe hacerse con paciencia, con cariño. Primero se acaricia el cuerpo pensando que nuestras manos son las de alguien más, las de la fantasía de cada quien. El masajear la verga viene después, cuando ya está durísima de tanto pellizcarte las tetillas o rodearte el ano. Entonces sí puedes hacértela puré si quieres y correrte en nombre de Cartman, Craig, Kyle, Thomas o Token. Pero bueno, eso mi padre no lo sabe. Dudo que siquiera se acuerde que tiene algo más que piernas debajo de los pantalones.

-¡Ya voy, papá! Nomás acabo de…

-¡Nomás acabo de jalármela!

Que ni crea que me voy a quedar a medias sólo porque tiene que llegar a tiempo a la oficina donde por hacer nada le pagan para que yo compre este champú de flores que ahora resbala por mi blanco pecho hasta acumularse en la raíz de mi inflamada polla para que después mi mano la esparza por el tronco haciéndome la paja más fluida y placentera. ¡Ah, qué rico es echarse una manita! ¿A poco no? Y más cuando te inspiras recordando algo que tú mismo viviste y no las líneas de un relato o las escenas de una película. Y es que hace apenas unas horas, la tarde de ayer, sobre el entarimado del auditorio de mi escuela… ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Todavía siento su cuerpo sobre el mío! Christophe, el chico que me gusta… ¿Cómo decirlo para que no suene ni sucio ni romántico sino todo lo contrario? ¿Cómo? ¡Ya sé! En lugar de definirlo, ¿por qué mejor no contarlo? Así, tal vez, si mi capacidad narrativa es lo suficientemente buena y mi historia lo bastante caliente, podrían hacerse una paja al igual que yo lo hago. ¡¿No suena genial? Pues entonces, empezaré por el principio.

Mi nombre es, como mi padre ya lo gritó, Tweek. No sé qué rayos significa ni de dónde viene, por si pensaban preguntármelo, jeje. Tengo quince años y estudio el primer semestre de preparatoria. Soy de piel palia, de pelo rubio algo quebrado, delgado y no tan alto, de mirada sincera y sonrisa contagiosa. Nada fuera de lo normal, aunque más de una vez me han dicho que estoy lindo. No sé si creerles, pero bueno. El caso es que, como todo adolescente sano, traigo siempre la hormona a tope y cualquier niño guapo sirve de pretexto para masturbarme. Uno en especial: el ya citado Christophe. Está en mi salón, somos los mejores amigos, de esos que van juntos hasta al baño, y desde ayer, de esos que también se prestan sus "cositas". Bueno, mejor "cosas", para nuestra edad, modestia aparte, sí nos defendemos.

Todo comenzó cuando el profesor de teatro me dio el cargo de director de la obra que presentaremos a final de curso y Christophe decidió participar como parte del elenco. Hasta donde yo tenía entendido, a él nunca le gustó eso de la actuada porque lo consideraba para maricones. Hoy sé que esas actitudes de macho que de repente asumía eran una farsa y que se integró al equipo sólo por mí, pero en ese entonces no lo sabía y me tenía que conformar con imaginarme que esas habían sido sus razones. Todos los días me decía a mí mismo que el que fuera tan amigo mío en realidad era un disfraz para cubrir su amor por mí, y en mi delirar pensé que por ese amor había anotado su nombre en la lista de actores, para no dejar de verme, para acatar mis órdenes esperando que una de ellas fuera: «hazme una mamada» o «méteme la verga». Por eso acepté la responsabilidad de estar al frente de un proyecto que todos saben está destinado al fracaso, y no por buen alumno o porque mi sueño más guajiro sea leer mi nombre en las marquesinas de Broadway. Por eso acepté, y desde el primer momento puse manos a la obra. Jeje, ¡manos a la "obra"! ¿Captan la referencia? ¿A poco no es gracioso? Sí, lo sé, a veces sigo siendo un niño, pero en fin. Sigamos desde dónde nos quedamos.

Como les estaba diciendo, desde mi primer segundo como director me tomé las cosas muy en serio (aunque fuera sólo para impresionar a mi Christophe). En cuanto tuve el guión en mis manos, le repartí una copia a cada actor y los cité el fin de semana en mi casa a las cuatro, para ensayar. En mi ingenuidad, creí que todos asistirían, pero el único que tocó a mi puerta, alegrándome y decepcionándome al mismo tiempo, de tenerlo para mí solo y de no salir las cosas cómo lo esperaba, fue precisamente Él.

– ¡Qué onda, Tweekers! – Me saludó tan efusivo como es él, dándome un abrazo y todo – ¿Ya empezaron? ¿En qué acto van? – Preguntó muy interesado.

– En el acto cero – le respondí algo cabizbajo –, nadie más ha llegado.

– ¡¿De verdad? – Se sorprendió de ser el primero, siendo él tan impuntual –. ¡Vaya! Y yo que creí que ya era tarde.

– No, ¡si YA es tarde! – Apunté sentándome en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y el gesto descompuesto – Se supone que ya deberían de estar aquí, pero ya ves. No sé por qué acepté ser el director, la obra seguro va a ser un fracaso – sentencié entre triste y enojado.

– No te pongas así, mi Tweekers – sugirió sentándose a mi lado y recostando mi cabeza en su hombro, llegando a mi nariz un poco de ese aroma a sudor añejo que guarda la ropa mal lavada, ese olor que aunque no quise, viniendo él de las axilas de Christophe, esas axilas llenas de pelos que tantas veces en los entrenamientos me roban el aliento, me empezó a poner caliente –. Ya verás como al rato llegan. Y si no… ¡pues ni modo! Tú tranquilo.

– ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? – Cuestioné fingiendo un enfado que hacía mucho, en ese mi rostro tan cerca de su pecho, en ese mi pantalón irse abultando, se había ido – Si las cosas no salen bien, seguro me van a reprobar. Y si me reprueban, mi padre me mata.

– ¡No seas exagerado! Ni te van a reprobar ni tu padre te va a matar, así que a ver, una sonrisa por favor – pidió estirándome los labios.

– ¡Chris! ¡No empieces a joder que no ando de humor! – Le grité sabiendo que al negarme se abalanzaría sobre de mí para conseguir esa sonrisa a como diera lugar, haciéndome cosquillas y pellizcándome las nalgas como acostumbramos jugar quienes pertenecemos al equipo de fútbol.

– ¡¿Ah, sí? – Exclamó tirándome al suelo y atrapándome entre sus piernas y sus brazos – Con que el muchacho anda emputado, ¿no? Pues ahorita vas a ver… – tal como lo suponía, se puso a picotearme el estómago y a darme de agarrones en el culo, mientras que yo pretendía resistirme.  
>Sus embestidas, ésas que para mi pesar no eran de las "otras", pronto me tuvieron entre carcajada y carcajada, y hasta ahí todo iba bien, dentro de lo normal. Ya en las prácticas habíamos protagonizado varias veces esa escena: él encima de mí enterrándome los dedos en la panza y yo debajo tratando de ocultar una erección que en medio de la risa nunca se notaba. Pero esa tarde sucedió algo nuevo, algo que no estaba planeado y tras lo cual me fue imposible seguir aguantándome las ganas: Christophe, no sé si por cansancio o por confirmar sospechas, se dejó caer juntando nuestras entrepiernas. De inmediato descubrió mi excitación, y me paralicé. Nos miramos a los ojos, él como inquiriendo « ¿esto es por mí? » y yo como diciendo « sí, pero no te vayas a emputar ahora tú ». Traté de buscar una explicación que justificara el que la tuviera como piedra e incluso pensé en empujar a Christophe y salir corriendo, pero él, lejos de lucir molesto, lejos de bombardearme con preguntas o con burlas, comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, frotando nuestros cuerpos. Fue entonces que noté que él también estaba erecto, que él también disfrutaba de aquella cercanía que seguro, al igual que yo, con desesperación había estado deseando. Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron y de nuestras frentes brotaban algunas gotas de sudor. Seguíamos sin hablar. Empecé a moverme yo también, para duplicar el enorme placer que nos invadía a pesar de sólo estar uno arriba del otro, frotándonos con la ropa puesta. Y en ese gozo, en ese su boca estar tan cerca de la mía, lo besé. Sin pensar en nada, hipnotizado por la forma en que la saliva hacía brillar sus labios, lo besé esperando me correspondiera. ¡Y lo hizo! Nuestras lenguas se enredaron y a punto estuve de venirme, pero en eso, como si de pronto le hubiera recapacitando que ese a quien besaba era otro hombre, Christophe se levantó y huyó de mi casa como si hubiera cometido un crimen. Yo me quedé tirado en medio de la sala, seguro de que nuestra relación ahí acababa.<p>

Al otro día tampoco hubo ensayos pues nadie, ni siquiera Christophe, se presentó, pero la verdad es que la obra poco o nada me importaba. Lo que a mí me traía loco, piense y piense preocupado, era la incertidumbre en la que Él me había dejado. No sabía qué demonios pasaría entre nosotros después de aquel beso. La lógica me decía que nunca más me volvería a hablar, pero mi lado optimista y soñador me alentaba a no perder la esperanza de algún día ser algo más que amigos. La noche del domingo fue un infierno, no pude pegar el ojo por estar pensando en Él, por andar inventando mil y un historias de lo que vendría a consecuencia de lo que cada vez estaba más seguro había sido el fin. Y a la mañana siguiente, el corazón se me fue a los pies cuando llegué al salón y no lo vi. Creí que jamás volvería a saber de él, que se había cambiado de colegio. Me olvidé de su impuntualidad, de que nunca iba a la primera clase y no recuerdo nada de lo que el maestro dijo. Los nervios amenazaban con explotar mi cabeza, y cuando la desesperación no daba para más, tomé mi celular y justo antes de llamarlo… ¡Él apareció!

Me puse de pie y caminé hacia él para saludarlo, pero se pasó de largo y sin hacerme caso. Su indiferencia me dolió mucho, y aunque lo único que en esos momentos quería era esconderme a llorar en un rincón, la vida tiene que seguir. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, traté de concentrarme en las clases para no pensar en Él. La verdad es que no logré apartarlo de mi mente un solo segundo, pero mi lado orgulloso no podía permitir que me viera afectado por su decisión de ya no hablarme, por lo que continué con mis actividades y antes de empezar la última clase le anuncié a todos los que participarían en la obra que ensayaríamos después de la salida, que había conseguido que el director nos prestara el auditorio. Luego me dispuse a soportar dos horas de química orgánica, y al sonar el timbre corrí a esperar a mis compañeros arriba del entarimado.

No sé si creí que esa vez sí asistirían por consideración a una tristeza de la que no estaban enterados o porque de plano soy… ingenuo, pero después de permanecer veinte minutos con la mirada clavada en las puertas, y que éstas nomás no se abrieran, caí en la cuenta de que me habían vuelto a plantar. Tomé mi mochila, y justo cuando me dirigía hacia la salida, escuché su voz.

– ¿Qué, a poco ya te vas? ¿No que íbamos a ensayar? – Preguntó como si no se hubiera pasado todo el día ignorándome, con ese tono burlón que tiene para con los amigos.

– ¡íbamos! – me limité a decir, y seguí caminando, esforzándome por no voltear y plantarle un beso o recetarle un puñetazo.

– ¡Vamos, Tweekie! ¿No me digas que ya te diste por vencido? ¿A poco vas a renunciar nada más porque los otros no vinieron? Mira que aquí estoy yo y… podemos ensayar mis líneas – propuso con un doble sentido del que no me percaté por lo furioso que me puso su cambio de actitud: primero se hacía el que no me conocía y ahora hasta ánimos me daba.

– ¡¿Qué carajos quieres, eh? – Le reclamé parándomele enfrente y usando un tono que jamás había usado con él – ¡¿Ya otra vez me vas a hablar? ¿O es sólo una fase y en un rato me vuelves a mandar al diablo? ¿Eh? ¡Respóndeme!

– Anda, subámonos al escenario – indicó luego de permanecer callado por un rato, ignorando mis interrogantes.

– Pero… – no pude oponerme.

Sabiendo de su influencia sobre mí, Christophe me arrastró hasta el entarimado, y después de quitarme la mochila y arrojarla al piso junto con la suya me tomó de la mano y la cintura y, al tiempo que silbaba una canción de moda, me empujó a bailar.

– ¿Qué… rayos crees que haces? – Inquirí ya más que molesto confundido.

– Hay una parte en la que bailó con el personaje que interpreta… no sé si Dulce o Amanda – comentó dándome un giro –, pero el caso es que bailamos. La verdad es que no me he aprendido uno solo de mis diálogos, y esa es la única escena que podemos ensayar – apuntó pegándome a su pecho –. La música es lenta – mi mal humor se perdió entre su aliento con olor a menta –, yo la aprieto contra mí – empezó a levantarse mi bragueta – y…

– ¿Y qué? – Suspiré mojándome los labios.

– Y… – se inclinó poniéndome encima los suyos.

Por segunda vez, nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso, que a diferencia del primero fue más cálido, más pensado, con la seguridad de que al separarnos ninguno de los dos saldría corriendo, y que después de éste vendrían otro, otro y uno más: en la oreja, en el cuello, más abajo…

– Y ahora, ¿qué sigue? – Lo cuestioné algo nervioso, a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser un mocoso acostumbrado a puras pajas.

– No sé, lo que tú me digas – me sopló al oído –. Tú eres el director – señaló otorgándome la batuta con una caricia en mi entrepierna que me hizo estremecer.

– ¿De… verdad… harás lo que te diga? – Pregunté como queriendo confirmarlo.

– De verdad – respondió al tiempo que me desabotonaba el pantalón y mis piernas comenzaban a temblar.

El cambio de Christophe me tenía tan excitado como sorprendido. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué lo había provocado: si de tanto pensar en mí después de aquel beso en mi casa decidió que no podía dejarme ir, si todo aquello era una broma y de un momento a otro soltaría la carcajada o simplemente quería experimentar. Pero cualquiera que fuera su motivación para estar deslizándome los jeans, a mi hinchadísimo pene le tenía sin cuidado. A él lo único que le importaba era encontrar alojo, y yo, resignado, tuve que sacrificarme para complacerlo. Tratando de que no me temblara también la voz, le di a Christophe su primera orden.

– ¡Mámame la verga! – Dicté acariciando mi erección por encima de la tela.

– Lo que usted mande, mi director – se deshizo de mi bóxer, mi polla rebotó contra mi pelvis y enseguida la tragó hasta la base.

No podría decir si lo hizo bien o no, era la primera vez que alguien me practicaba sexo oral, pero la verdad es que un cosquilleo muy intenso viajó por mis venas erizándome la piel de pies a cabeza. Luchando por controlar las arcadas que le daban de la manera tan desesperada en que sus labios subían y bajaban por el tronco de mi sexo, Christophe me estaba proporcionando el mayor placer de mi vida. Era tal el gozo, era tan delicioso sentir el calor de su garganta envolviéndome el glande, que ni siquiera cuando por descuido utilizaba sus colmillos me indigné.

Por instinto, en cuanto mi miembro se perdió en su boca eché la cara atrás, suspiré y así permanecí por un buen rato. Pero necesitaba ver aquello para convencerme de que no era un sueño, y al agachar la mirada y observar que me lo mamaba casi con locura, no pude contenerme más. A la vez que de mi boca escapó un gemido escandaloso, de mi verga brotaron copiosos chorros de semen que Él se bebió sin protestar. Me corrí como en ninguna paja y el orgasmo fue tan fuerte que por un segundo me mareé. Y ya con la estabilidad recuperada, lo ayudé a pararse y me besó otra vez, compartiéndome el sabor de mi venida.

– ¿Te gustó? – Inquirió recogiendo con sus dedos la última gota de esperma que derramó mi pene ya flácido – ¿Lo hice bien? – Me la embarró en la punta de la nariz.

– ¿Que si me gustó? ¡Me encantó! – Confesé presa aún de la emoción – Jamás pensé que sería tan rico correrme en la boca de alguien. ¡Gracias, Ze Mole! ¡Gracias por hacer mis fantasías realidad!

– Nada de gracias. Ahora vas tú, Little Tweek – decretó a la vez que estiraba sus pantalones hacia arriba, marcando a la perfección la forma de sus genitales, que al instante me atrajeron hacia él, ansioso por devolverle al menos un poco del placer que segundos antes yo sentí –. ¡Espera, espera! ¡No tan rápido, Tweek! – Exclamó retrocediendo unos centímetros, impidiendo que mis manos se posaran sobre aquel delicioso bulto que la mezclilla no podía ocultar – Ya comerás todo lo que quieras, pero primero… – alzó el brazo y tronó los dedos – ¡Música, maestro! – Gritó dirigiéndose a un DJ inexistente que comenzó a tocar una música silenciosa, y con ésta como fondo y para mí, empezó a bailar.

Al tiempo que contoneaba sus caderas con sensualidad, sus manos fueron desabotonando su camisa, dejando a la vista su torso bronceado y lampiño, de tetillas pequeñas y coquetas, así como su vientre plano y de ombligo profundo. A la camisa le siguieron los jeans, que cayeron al suelo descubriendo un par de piernas fuertes y peludas y un bóxer holgado con pretensiones de casa de campaña, mismo que tardó un poco más en irse y calmar mi desesperación por ver al fin lo que debajo se movía al ritmo de la imaginaria melodía, esa verga de tono claro y punta rosada que tantas veces había visto pero que al desaparecer los calzoncillos y agitarse con mayor facilidad, chocando una y otra vez contra ese pelvis de cuidado pelaje, encontré más apetitosa y no pude resistirme.  
>Como tantas veces lo imaginé mientras ambos nos duchábamos luego de un entrenamiento, me lancé a sus pies y me llené la boca con esos diecisiete de deseo y lujuria, cubriéndolos de besos y mamadas tan furiosas como las que Él me dio primero a mí. Mis labios chuparon con locura esa vena que le corría por el tronco a la vez que mis manos pellizcaban suavemente sus colgantes testículos y mi lengua jugaba en círculos sobre el mojado glande. El primer gemido brotó de su garganta, acompañado de un par más, y cuando creí que a pesar de mi inexperiencia lo estaba haciendo bien, Christophe me tomó de las mejillas obligándome a soltar su hermoso pene y poniéndome de pie.<p>

– No te gustó, ¿verdad? – Pregunté alarmado – Ya te arrepentiste de haber venido, ¿no es cierto? Seguro no quieres volver a verme ni…

– ¡Shh! – Me interrumpió colocando el índice sobre mis labios – No dramatices, que estuve a punto de acabar de tan bien que usas tu boquita.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no me dejaste continuar? – Inquirí ya más calmado.

– Porque yo no quiero correrme en tu boca – sus manos se deslizaron por mis costados hasta llegar a separar mis nalgas para hurgar entre ellas – sino aquí – uno de sus dedos se clavó en mi ano provocándome un sobresalto y un suspiro –. Quiero cogerte – sentenció ensartándome uno más –. Quiero meterte la verga y romperte este culito rico por el que tantas pajas ya me he hecho – me introdujo un tercero y empezó a moverlos afuera y adentro –. ¡Quiero que seas mío, Tweekers! Quiero que…

– ¡Shh! – El que lo interrumpió ahora fui yo – ¿Por qué, si de verdad quieres meterme todo esto – tomé su polla para masturbarlo lentamente –, no te callas y mejor lo haces?

Nos reímos los dos para después besarnos y acostarnos sobre el entarimado, él sobre de mí, con mis piernas en sus hombros, listos para… Luego de varios intentos fallidos, la punta de su hinchado miembro logró vencer la resistencia de mi esfínter y de ahí hasta su vello pubiano haciéndome cosquillas en los glúteos y que de inicio el mete y saca. Al principio un ardor agudo impidió que disfrutara el tenerlo dentro, pero poco a poco las molestias fueron desapareciendo hasta llegar al punto en que los dos nos derretíamos de placer, él embistiéndome cada vez con más fuerza y yo contento de recibir sus embates, que otra vez me la pusieron dura y… ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Me vengo! ¡Me vengo! ¡Me… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lo siento, pero ya no podía contener la leche, jejeje. Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir, y la verdad lo que viví esa tarde sobre el escenario fue algo mágico. Christophe se vació en mi culo, su semen escurrió por mis piernas, nos besamos otra vez y… ¡Tweek! ¡A ver a qué hora, eh! ¡Maldición! Creo que ya no podré contarles lo que pasó después: lo que nos dijimos, en lo que quedamos, lo que ocurrió cuando llegó un maestro, en fin. Mi padre quiere usar el baño y pues… tengo que limpiar este desastre. ¡Quién le manda a uno a correrse en las paredes!

_Shinigami Out._


End file.
